Mythological Battles
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: Something big is coming and only Rachel and Brittany understand what it is. Will they be able to save the world and find love at the same time? And what's up with Santana? She seems more hostile lately. Why is Quinn on edge? Faberry/Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**This wouldn't leave me alone so I had to post it. I only own one OC name Kalian and a few others that will appear. This is a story about Magic, loss, love and sacrifice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the songs used in this fic.**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 1**

Rachel got to her locker without a slushie and opened it. What she found however scared her. She knew another received the same surprise for the thing glowed.

Brittany was with Santana when she opened her locker. She gasped at what she found and slammed her locker shut.

"Everything ok B?" Santana asked as Brittany nodded furiously.

"Yeah, I just remembered I don't have the book I need today. My cat probably took it." Yeah, that sounded good.

Brittany looked across the hall to Rachel and their eyes met. They shared a quick nod and Rachel grabbed what she needed and closed her locker. They knew this day was coming. They only hoped it would have been later than sooner.

Neither girl notices the figure watching them from afar.

* * *

**Please review if you think this is worth a shot. Future chapters will be longer. I just thought I'd put a bit out there.**

**Two girls get confused and two learn something big is coming. Next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This wouldn't leave me alone so I had to post it. I only own one OC name Kalian and a few others that will appear. This is a story about Magic, loss, love and sacrifice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the songs used in this fic.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2**

Quinn was on her way to her locker when something glowing caught her eye. She looked in the direction it came but found nothing. She continued walking but saw the glowing light again. She turned around and saw nothing but bustling students. Some still feared her even when she wasn't head cheerio. Others wanted her and she knew there were some that wanted to get back at her.

Santana just had to forget her notebook. She got to her locker but as she passed Brittany's something glowing caught her eye. She turns but the light disappears. She goes to her locker gets the notebook and heads back to class only to see the light again as she passes but it disappears quickly once again. She shakes her head and hurries back to class. She never had to worry when she was on the cheerios but now that she was off her teachers were stricter.

Rachel was on top of the WMHS roof when she heard the patter of footsteps behind her.

"It's time isn't it?" Brittany asked coming up beside Rachel who nodded as the wind blew circling them like a twister before breezing off and calming.

"Yes." Rachel answered and Brittany frowned.

"I wish it wasn't." Brittany said as Rachel took her hand.

"You and me both Britt." Rachel sighed lifting her head to look over the peaceful town that was soon to become a battle ground.

* * *

**Review please. **

**I got some wonderful feedback for the last chapter.**

**I know these are short for now, but I promise they will be longer soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own one OC name Kalian and a few others that will appear. This is a story about Magic, loss, love and sacrifice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the songs used in this fic.

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3

Santana walked into her home to hear her parents yelling and a familiar voice.

"She is not going!" Her father; Antonio yelled.

"She has too." The voice said.

"She's so young, please, there must be another way." Her mother; Carmen pleaded.

"I'm sorry, if there was I would find it, but even the other two are being called. I didn't want to involve them, but the squadrons have fallen and the enchantments broken, my own and my father's, as well as my mother's." the voice said and Santana stepped into the living room.

"Mami, Papi?" She asked confused as her mother an over and gathered her into her arms. Santana looks at the girl. Seventeen in appearance, sapphire blue eyes, raven hair that falls in curls. Slim and athletic form with toned muscles. She knows this girl. "I know you." Santana whispers and her mother sobs into her hair.

"It's been ten years." The girl says.

"Please, Kalian, there has to be another way." Antonio pleads.

"There isn't."

"Am I going to turn into a wolf again?" Santana asks with a Brittany like innocence and the girl, Kalian; nods her head. "Cool."

Her mother breaks down and Antonio holds her close and pulls her from Santana. "We must let her go." Antonio says.

"She'll come home soon, I promise."

"Promise me she'll come home alive." Carmen cries.

"Alive yes, I can promise that." Kalian says.

"You must go pack Santana." Her mother says as Santana nods and heads up to her room passing her brothers on her way.

"You're doing the right thing." Kalian says. "It is her or one of your younger children."

"You keep your promise to us Kali and everything is square between us." Antonio says as Carmen digs through a hope chest in the corner retrieving an amulet.

"It is to protect her when you cannot." She says placing it in her hands. "Give it to her when you get to where you're going."

Kalian nods. "We'll be close, but it won't appear to any normal person as more than just a mansion on the outskirts of town. I enrolled as a student at her school, she will continue her studies as normal as possible." Kalian vowed.

"Thank you."

"I keep my promises Carmen, like my mother and father." Kalian says.

"Your parents were amazing people."

"They were."

Santana returns with many suitcases and Kalian holds out her hand. "I'm ready." Santana says as she takes Kalian's hand and they teleport away.

* * *

**Review please. **

**I know these are short for now, but I promise they will be longer soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own one OC name Kalian and a few others that will appear. This is a story about Magic, loss, love and sacrifice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the songs used in this fic.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4**

Quinn tossed and turned in bed that night. Her dreams invaded by nightmares and monsters found only in myths and fairytales. Her dreams are plagued with destruction and death. She sees Beth helpless and unable to defend herself and a dead Shelby. Her surroundings appear as if she is watching a movie. She sees blood red eyes and a bloody fanged creature lunges at her.

She cries out and sits up in bed. "What the hell?" she asks looking at her hands that have a small glow to them. She hides them under her blanket when she hears her mother coming.

"Quinnie are you ok? "She asks frantically.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a nightmare." Quinn says as her mother kisses her damp forehead.

"Get some sleep baby, its over."

Quinn nods. And lays back down.

* * *

School is horrible later that morning. She sees flashes of danger that come her way or to others and avoids all of the dangers toward her but none towards others afraid to be called a freak. But one however she cannot leave. She spots an unsuspecting Rachel who is currently the target of three hockey players. She rushes over and trips one of the hockey players using the crowd as cover.

One of the hockey players fall and the two others trip and the slushy gets no further than at Rachel's feet.

Rachel felt the danger coming but as soon as it came it was gone. She turned to see the hockey players on the floor with slushy around them. She looks to find the savior she felt but can see no one.

The flashes come through out the day and at all costs Quinn avoids Sue and her flashes help her do so. But they are giving her a slight headache and making her jumpy scared of the fowl creatures that appear every now and then in her mind.

* * *

Santana has no time to deal with anyone today. She's been impatient and needs that release. Kalian warned her of this but goddamn it she was fucking horny. She sees Puck and drags him to the nearest janitor's closet but doesn't find the release she needs. She stalks down the halls as if nothing changed scaring those in her path.

"San?"

"WHAT!" She turns to see that she just snapped at Brittany and all arousal and anger is gone when she sees that scared look in the blonde's eye. "Oh my god, I'm sorry B, I didn't sleep well last night." Santana says hugging her.

"So it's not me?" Brittany asks shaking.

"No, it's never you, it's me." Santana whispers.

"Ok, Artie broke up with me." Brittany whispers.

"What?"

"He said I was being too secretive and that we couldn't work if we weren't honest and I told him I couldn't tell him so he broke up with me." Brittany says slightly dejected.

Santana was going to kill Artie.

"Calm down Santana." She hears behind her and finds Kalian. She holds her hand out to Brittany. "Hi, I'm Kalian, an old friend of Santana's, you must be Brittany, she told me a lot about you." Kalian smiles gently and Brittany can't help but smile as she shakes her hand.

"San, never mentioned you." Brittany comments.

"We haven't seen each other in a very long time, I'll let you two go, I have to meet with Figgins." Kalian says walking away as she waves to the two.

"Come on B, let's go to class." Santana says and she can't believe those words left her mouth. Brittany doesn't seem to notice though.

* * *

**Review please. **

**The next chapter we are visited by Rachel and Brittany's parents and learn more about who they are.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own one OC name Kalian and a few others that will appear. This is a story about Magic, loss, love and sacrifice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the songs used in this fic.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5**

Brittany and Rachel were in her den sparing the next afternoon when her father's came down with Brittany's parents.

"Do you know how close it is?" Leroy asked as Rachel nodded dodging a kick from the tall blonde.

"Soon, a few weeks at most." Rachel grunted jumping into a back flip while dodging a combo kick that Brittany sent her way.

"Kaia and Helios' enchantments must have worn off." Aaron Pierce says as Molly Pierce nods.

"Has anyone heard of their daughter and son?" Molly asks as Hiram nods.

"Helios Jr. was killed ten years ago saving a werewolf child who wasn't ready to come into the battle. His sister has been fighting from the shadows for the past decade trying to keep the evil at bay." Hiram informs.

Brittany and Rachel finish and wipe the sweat off with their towels and chug water bottles.

"Werewolves are on our side?" Rachel asked taking a deep breath.

"Only a few handfuls, others have let the evil seep into their bodies." Molly sighs heavily.

"Any vampires?" Brittany asked.

"Six nice sized covens." Aaron answers.

"Angels?" Rachel asked.

"More than fallen." Hiram says. This was good. It meant the angels were finally fighting back and not falling into evil.

"Mages?" Brittany asks.

"Gathering as we speak." Leroy nods.

"Witches and wizards?" Rachel asks.

"It wasn't easy but the council is recruiting those old enough." Aaron sighs.

"Seers?"

"Most our seers were killed off first, Kaia's daughter managed to save a family of them before nearly dying twenty years ago." Leroy notes.

"Unicorns?" Brittany asked hopeful.

"Many are hiding out in their human forms but we do have their support." Aaron said as Brittany beamed.

"What about the other creatures?" Rachel asked.

"We have as many as we can and it should be enough till we can find Kaia and Helios' daughter." Molly sighs.

"Why is she so important mom?" Brittany asked.

"She carries around a sword that can bring light to even the darkest of places. It is indestructible when in the right hands and can only be held by those who are worthy of its power. It was made by our ancestors and Helios himself."

"So it is understandable that she shall have it." Rachel noted.

"Her brother was the carrier of it till he died and passed it on." Molly said. "Jr. was an amazing swordsman."

"Yes indeed." Aaron smiled. "He gave my father a run for his money." He chuckled.

"He beat grandpa?" Brittany asked amazed. Her grandpa was one of the greatest swordsmen.

"No, he didn't but he almost did." Aaron said as Brittany smiled. Her grandfather was still great in her eyes.

Rachel stiffened and gasped. "Something's here." Rachel said as they ran up the stairs and there in the backyard was a big wolf with brunette fur.

Brittany froze at the sight of it. Something about this wolf was familiar and it was at the tip of her tongue but she couldn't place it.

The wolf ran and headed back to the mansion it was staying at on the outskirts of town.

* * *

**Review please. **

**The next chapter we are visited by Kurt and Blaine. What do they have to do with the upcoming battle?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I only own one OC name Kalian and a few others that will appear. This is a story about Magic, loss, love and sacrifice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the songs used in this fic.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6**

"You have to be careful." Kalian said as she dodged a lung from the brunette wolf. The wolf growled in response. "I know what it's like to love someone Santana, but if you aren't careful you could hurt her, it's different when you're in your human form." Kalian said leaping back as the wolf lunged for her again.

"Kali."

Kalian turned to find Kurt Hummel standing there with Blaine.

"Kurt?" She ducked but not in time for her shirt to get cleared of the wolf's claws tearing the fabric open. The wolf snickered as Kalian glared. "Oh yeah, laugh it up." Kalian grumbled. "Go change." She said standing. "What's up Kurt?" Kalian asked.

"Something's wrong with Blaine and it doesn't seem normal." Kurt explained as Kalian gave him a look over and touched a glowing hand to his forehead.

"It isn't, it would seem that our friend is a phoenix." Kalian said as Kurt gasped. "He must be new to this, he's burning up." Kalian said taking the stumbling boy from Kurt and sat him on one of the benches. "How long have you been feeling like this?" Kalian asks.

"Just a week." Blaine coughs but smoke comes out.

"You need to let it go. You need to change."

"How?" Blaine coughs again.

"Just imagine yourself flying in the skies. Imagine yourself free." Kalian instructed. "Kurt you need to leave."

"No." Kurt exclaimed.

"If you don't you'll get hurt."

"Listen to her Kurt, please." Blaine gets out.

"Ok." He leaves reluctantly and meets a now human and clothed Santana outside the door.

"What's up Hummel?"

"Blaine seems to be a phoenix." Kurt answers and Santana cringes.

"Ooh, Kalian told me about them, they can be dangerous if not helped in time." Santana said as Kurt looks at the door and she pats his shoulder. "But don't worry, she helped me. So I'm sure she'll be able to help your friend." She gives him a reassuring look and Kurt nods. It still amazes him that this person is Santana Lopez.

"Breathe." Kalian instructed as Blaine did as instructed. "Ok, now let it all go." Kalian said rubbing circles on Blaine's back.

He groaned as he felt his body changing forms. He opened his mouth to cry out but it was a bird's shriek. Soon enough he was a firebird and Kalian was standing in the middle of it all.

'How can you withstand the heat?' Blaine asks through a telepathic link.

"I can control the elements, well, two out of four as of ten years ago." Kalian smiled. "Changing back will be hard. You have to focus on your human form and what you have for you in that form." Kalian said as the bird nodded.

Blaine thought of his human body and Kurt.

"Excellent, now I'll get you clothes." Kalian said covering her eyes.

* * *

**Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I only own one OC name Kalian and a few others that will appear. This is a story about Magic, loss, love and sacrifice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7**

Quinn was curled in a fetal position on her bed with the blankets wrapped around her. What was happening to her? She was going crazy.

"Quinnie?" her mother knocked.

"Go away!" Quinn shouted covering her ears.

Judy walked in and sat next to her daughter pulling her into her arms. "I just want to help."

"You can't!" Quinn cries.

Judy pulls her closer. "I don't know what you are going through for it skipped my generation, but I have a friend who can help you." Judy whispered and Quinn lifted her head.

"Really?"

"Yes, she saved your great grandmother and grandmother years ago. She can help you, but it means living in her house on the outskirts of town. She's already helping your friends Santana and Kurt." Judy said softly brushing hair from her scared child's face.

"Can Candace see them?" Quinn asked in a small voice and Judy shook her head.

"No, like me, she was skipped and you were given the gift." Judy smiled softly.

"Gift? This is a curse!" Quinn shouted.

"You think that now, but when it matters most you'll find it to be a great gift." Judy said kissing her head.

"When can I go?" Quinn asked.

"I'll call her now."

"Can you come with me?" Quinn asked as Judy shook her head.

"I'm afraid that while I am permitted on the grounds I must keep up appearances here." Judy said rubbing her daughter's back.

"I'm scared mom." Quinn whimpered.

"I know you are baby, but it will all be ok. You have to work harder than ever these next few weeks, but it will be worth it in the end." Judy said. "Get some sleep, it's the weekend, I'll call my friend and she'll be here when you wake up." Judy said as Quinn nodded.

"Can you stay with me?" Judy nodded and kissed her head.

"I'm just gonna go get the phone." Judy said and Quinn nodded. Judy got the phone and stood in the doorway as it rang.

"Hello?"

"It's time."

"I'll be there soon."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you Judy, I owe your family."

When Quinn woke she heard her mother and another woman talking.

"I'll take care of her Judy, I promise."

"I know you will, but promise when all this is over she'll come home."

"Of course, I promise Antonio and Carmen the same with Santana."

"You're an angel." Judy said hugging her.

"I'm no angel Judy; I'm a guardian, one of the few left in the world."

"Mom?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, dear, this is my friend, she'll be able to help." Judy says walking over.

Quinn is shocked to see how young the woman is. "I saw you at school." She states. "You were with Santana."

"Yeah, I'm Kalian. I look seventeen but I'm almost two hundred and eighteen." She smiles.

Quinn gasps. "How can you help me?" Quinn asks.

"I helped your great grandmother and grandmother, even your mother."

"How?" Quinn asks looking to her mother.

"She helped me feel better and that it was ok to not have powers like you." She's helped many people Quinnie." Judy assures.

"Just help me make them go away." Quinn says.

"I can't get rid of them but I can help you learn to control them." Kalian begins. "But you go to school like you would any other day and you'll have to live with the rest of us at the mansion."

"Will I come back home?" Quinn asks.

Kalian nods. "Once it is safe and all over you can come back here."

"And Beth?" Quinn asked.

"Safe, for now, I was going to go see Shelby later."

"Can I come?" Quinn asks and Kalian nods.

"If you feel you can handle it you can come." Kalian says. "Now pack what you need, we need to hurry. You can see it coming." It's not a question.

Quinn nods and starts packing.

"My family has trusted you for generations. I trust you with my daughter and granddaughter." Judy says as Kalian smiles.

"Until I die those kids are safe." Kalian swears.

"Thank you, your parents would be proud of you."

"That means a lot Judy." Kalian says hugging her.

* * *

**Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I only own one OC name Kalian and a few others that will appear. This is a story about Magic, loss, love and sacrifice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8**

Shelby stares shocked at the two on her door step. "Kalian, Quinn?"

"It's coming." Kalian says and Shelby gasps.

"Is Rachel-" She cuts herself off and steps to the side. "Come in."

"She's fine." Kalian says as they step in. "But you both need to get on the DL."

"I understand me, why Beth?" Shelby asks as they take a seat in the living room.

"Quinn is a seer. If I'm right-and I usually am-Beth inherited bother her parents' gifts." Kalian says as Shelby looks at Quinn who looks away.

"Puck?"

"Werewolf but doesn't know how to control it yet."

Shelby nods. "I knew this was coming, I already have our things packed." Shelby sighed. "I'll go get them."

"Uh…" Shelby looks at Quinn. "Would it be…can I…" She looks at her hands that are folded in her lap.

"Yes, you may go get Beth." Shelby smiles as Quinn looks up making sure. Shelby nods. "Go get your daughter." Quinn makes her way up the stairs.

"'Your daughter?'" Kalian asks.

"I don't know if I'll survive this Kal, if I don't Beth will still have a family." Shelby says as Kalian follows her upstairs to gather her things.

"You have so much to make better, you'll survive." Kalian said. "Just because you can't keep Beth doesn't mean your daughter isn't in need of her mother. Her fathers are warriors; they can fight and have outstanding strength and enhanced senses. She's going to need help learning to be a guardian. I can't take care of all these kids on my own." Kalian smiles grabbing three bags. Two suitcases and a duffle.

Shelby smiles and nods. "You're right. My daughter needs me. But how do you know she'll accept my help?"

"Because she's waiting for you to change your mind. She holds onto that piece of hope." Kalian says. "That and I may have been over her shoulder when writing in her diary." Kalian says chuckling nervously as she descends the stairs with Shelby who shoves her slightly. "Hey!"

"That will teach you to read my daughter's private journal." Shelby glared. "But what else did you find?" Shelby asked as they go out to the car and toss the bags in to fit with Quinn's.

"I am so glad I bought this." Kalian says patting the side of her 2005 maroon Chevy Colorado. "But not much, I didn't read much of it; I do know the meaning of privacy you know." Kalian says as they head to the nursery and hear singing.

They peaked through a crack and saw Quinn rocking Beth in her arms while singing softly. She stops and looks to the door. "You can come in you know."

Shelby and Kalian step in with smiles on their faces. Kalian grabs most of what she can from the side of the crib and tosses them in.

"We're taking the crib?" Shelby asks as Kalian nods.

"Do you know how long it has been since there was a baby in my family house?" Kalian asks as Shelby chuckles and nods tossing the rest of the bags into the crib. They carry it out to the truck and Kalian places it with the rest of the bags in the truck bed before open the back passenger doors to let Quinn in. They help her strap down the car seat and buckle Beth in.

Shelby looked back at the teen and smiled. She was doing the right thing.

* * *

**Review please. :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I only own one OC name Kalian and a few others that will appear. This is a story about Magic, loss, love and sacrifice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 9**

"Q? A seer? Seriously?" Santana asked as Quinn glared and Kalian sighed.

"Yes Santana, Quinn is a seer and little Beth here will grow up to be just like both her parents. A seer and wolf." Kalian said.

"Sweet, I can teach her to be badass. But if Puck's a werewolf why isn't he here?" Santana asked.

Kalian sighed again. "Mrs. Puckerman is older than she seems."

"Like you." Santana cut in and Kalian glared.

"Yes, like me. Now, Puck isn't here because his mother refuses to let me help him. She was there during the beginning of this and those who are still alive-which is not many-don't want their family getting into this. My father talked to your father before he died and told him to let me help you Santana. I saved Quinn's mom's grandmother when they were in trouble earning me the family trust. Besides, your parents wouldn't have you if it wasn't for me and Jr." Kalian said and Santana looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry about that, you do know that right?" Santana asked as Kalian nodded.

"It's nothing, two elements are nothing compared to a life." Kalian smiles sadly. "Jr. chose his path and he embraced his death. It wasn't your fault. You just shouldn't have run that far in a form you had no clue to control." Kalian said.

"Am I missing something?" Blaine asked as Kurt and Santana nodded with Shelby.

"It's nothing important to you Blaine, don't worry about it. Now, Santana help Quinn set up with Shelby. I'm going to try with Ruth again." Kalian said heading for the door.

"Hold up, we're having a baby living on our side?" Santana asked as Kalian turned to glare at her. "It was just a question." Santana defended.

"Yes, she is and while I'm gone you're in charge and you better protect them." Then she quickly added. "But you have to listen to Shelby and respect your elders." Kalian said as Santana gasped and she shut the front door behind her.

* * *

"Ruth, for the last time I don't understand Yiddish." Kalian groaned two hours later.

"My baby is not going with you. He is my only son!"

"He'll come back!" Kalian pleaded. "We need as much help as we can get."

"Why my son?"

"Would you rather your daughter?" Kalian asked as Ruth shook her head.

"Fine, but you must agree to certain terms." Ruth said pointing her index finger at Kalian.

"I swear on my parents." Kalian said as Ruth deflated.

"Bring him home to me when all this is over."

"I promise, like I have promised to Judy, Antonio and Burt." Kalian said as Ruth smiled and nodded.

"I am at ease knowing he is with people he can trust." Ruth said.

"Does this mean I can go pack?" Puck asked from the stairs.

"Yes." Ruth sighed.

Puck ran up the stairs and got to packing.

* * *

"Rach?" Brittany asked alarmed Sunday morning.

"I feel it." Rachel said as they ran out of the den.

"Daddy!" Brittany screamed seeing her father lifted off the ground by his neck. She grabbed a crossbow off the side table and opened the drawer finding the silver ones. She loaded it and fired. The half human half wolf turned to ash.

"I hate rogues." Aaron coughed catching his breath. Rogue werewolves were the worst. They turned into the half hum half wolf form most people have come to fear.

"How did it get in?" Rachel asked as three more came crashing through the big window of the living room. One tackled Brittany into the backyard the other two pinned Rachel and Aaron to the floor.

"Daddy! Papa!" Rachel screamed.

"Molly! Get Katie and help Brittany!" Aaron yelled as the four ran down the stairs.

"Rach!" Leroy cried raising his gun and firing.

* * *

Puck perked up at the sound and turned to Kalian. "Did you hear that?" He heard it again and for sure Kalian heard it.

"Gun shots. The magically concealed kind." Kalian said stopping the car. They heard a scream and Kalian put the car in drive. She knew that scream. She spent the past thirteen years making damn sure that girl was alive.

"Was that Berry?" Puck asked as Kalian pressed the accelerator to the floor.

Kalian slammed the breaks and put the truck in park not even bothering to turn it off before jumping out of the truck with Puck.

"Change forms and go to the backyard. Santana should be on her way." Kalian said as a sword materialized in her hand. It was made of pure sapphire and its handle pure silver. The tip had a small lining of silver on it.

"Cool." Puck gasped.

"Go!" Puck nodded and leaped into the air changing forms as he went. Kalian knew it was risky sending Puck in as a wolf with the limited training she gave him behind his mother's back but they had no time to sit back and wait.

Kalian got to the door and found no surprise that it was open. She ran in and saw the damage. The furniture was destroyed and a wall and window were taken out. She felt it before anyone else. She turned bringing the sword up.

Before the rogue wolf had a chance to register that she brought her sword up it was piercing his heart and the silver tip took its effect and the rogue was turned to ash.

Kalian ran into the living room and swung taking the head off the one on top of Aaron.

"Careful with that would you Kali." Aaron said rubbing his neck where he felt the tip brushed over his neck but not nicking him.

"Sorry." Kalian smiled and the next thing she knew Leroy had her in a bone crushing hug. "Good to see you again too Leroy." Kalian groaned out.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to show up again." Molly smiled softly.

"Greetings later, where's Brittany?" Kalian asked and they looked around.

"Rachel went to help her." Hiram said as they headed to the backyard but on the way the wolf Leroy had shot began to move and Kalian stuck the sword through its heart turning it to ash.

"You missed." Kalian said as Leroy huffed.

They got to the backyard just in time to see a brunette wolf land and growl.

* * *

**Review please. :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I only own one OC name Kalian and a few others that will appear. This is a story about Magic, loss, love and sacrifice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**And as you readers can tell it's pretty AU.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 10**

The wolf growled viciously at the scene in front of her and lunged.

"Crap!" Kalian teleported the fastest she could and grabbed Rachel bringing them both to the floor. "Puck get out of her way!" Kalian yelled ducking as the brunette wolf tossed a rogue over their heads.

Puck pattered over and looked Rachel over then licked Kalian's forearm where four small scratches now resided. She placed a hand on Puck's head and teleported them back to the porch. Hiram took Rachel into his arms with Leroy and Puck went to jump back into the fight but Kalian stopped him.

"If you want to live past today you'll stay put." Kalian said as Katie took Kalian's arm and placed her hand over it. A golden glow emitted from her palm and Kalian felt the warmth flow from it. The cuts slowly closed up and disappeared. Kalian smiled and ruffled the eight year-old's hair. "You're a little healer like your mother." Molly smiled at this and they put their attention on the three rogues that gathered and Brittany and the wolf.

"If that's Puck, who is that?" Rachel asked pointing to the wolf tearing into the rogues.

"Who do you think would kill for Brittany?" Kalian asked and Rachel turned to the wolf in shock.

"That's Santana?" Rachel asked and Kalian nodded. "She's huge!" Santana threw a growl her way.

Kalian chuckled as Rachel flinched. "She's the alpha in her family, her brothers are too young and the older two refused to embrace it."

"Puck isn't that big." Rachel said as Puck huffed.

"That's because Santana is his alpha and Kurt is Santana's right hand man." Kalian said as the heard Puck grumble in only a way a wolf can.

Santana howled as she killed the last rogue and growled looking around and daring anyone to come near Brittany.

"Santana, calm down, they're gone." Kalian said as Santana turned to Brittany who was sitting in the same place.

"S?" Brittany asked as Santana let out a happy bark. Brittany beamed and threw her arms around her neck hugging her.

"I have to ask." Hiram began. "Is Shelby?" He trailed off and Kalian smiled softly.

"She's safe, I got her to the house and Quinn hasn't taken her eyes off Beth since. Not that she'd ever have to." Kalian shrugged.

"Thank heavens." Leroy said relieved. "We can teach Rachel all she needs from our side but only Shelby can help her with the guardian side."

"Yeah, but if she starts popping up out of nowhere again I will hit her every time she sneaks up on me. I did it to Shelby for the longest time."

"What do you mean about Quinn?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Quinn's a seer, the first one in her family since her aunt actually." Kalian said.

"She's safe too?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah and tired." Quinn said jogging up. She glared and pointed a finger at Santana. "You don't take off like that! What if someone had seen you!" Santana growled and tried to bite Quinn's finger but Quinn saw it coming and moved her hand in time.

"I picked her up before Beth and your mom." Kalian said as Brittany giggled as Santana pinned her down with her body and licked her face.

"I supposed we should get packing?" Molly asked as Kalian nodded.

"Packing? Where are we going?" Rachel asked looking at Quinn.

"To my place where the others are." Kalian said turning to Santana. "San, come on, we gotta let them pack. Who sent you? Quinn or yourself?" Kalian asked.

"She took off all on her own." Quinn said still trying to catch her breath.

"I was right." Kalian smiled.

"Did you run all the way here?" Rachel asked as Quinn nodded.

"Right about what?" Santana asked picking at the leotard she was wearing.

"Brittany being your mate." Kalian grinned.

"I am?" Brittany beamed as Santana nodded.

"Like you couldn't see it." Quinn huffed. "San looked ready to kill Artie everyday she saw you two together." Quinn said as Rachel handed her a glass of water. "Thank you" she smiled and Rachel blushed slightly.

"She didn't need anyone to tell her Brittany was in trouble." Aaron chuckled. "She already knew."

"She isn't naked." Rachel noted and Quinn nearly chocked on her water.

"What Berry you want to see my goodies?" Santana smirked at Rachel's reaction.

Rachel blushed and shook her head. "No, I am merely surprised. Most would have torn their clothes away when changing forms." Quinn found her stuttering cute and smiled.

"Rachel, as long as the clothing is skin tight it won't tear away." Leroy informed her.

"Oh, so does Noah…" She trailed off pointing to the black wolf.

"No." Kalian shook her head and Quinn wrinkled her nose. "Can we get him some shorts?" Kalian asked as Leroy nodded.

"Please?" Quinn asked. "I really don't need to see that thing again." Puck growled at her and barked but Kalian glared and he backed off.

They finished packing from both houses and tossed the bags into the truck bed.

"Mommy, are you and daddy coming?" Katie asked as they shook their heads.

"We'll be there for the battle but we have to keep up appearances." Molly said. "But you can always call us when you miss us." Molly said kissing her youngest daughter's head.

They said their goodbyes and climbed into the truck. Kalian had yet to put the sword away and it was sitting on the dashboard.

"Is that the sword?" Brittany asked leaning against Santana who nodded.

"The one her father and the guardian council made? Yeah, her grandfather and great grandfather were part of the council who created it. There were others who helped. Puck's mom, Leroy, Shelby and your mom helped put some power into it." Santana said.

Quinn; who was forced to sit in the middle since Puck had shot gun and Brittany was in Santana's lap and Katie was in Rachel's looked at the two enviously. She wanted what they had. She wanted what they had with Rachel and it only hurt more to see visions of a future she knew could never be because she was a coward.

When they arrived to the house Shelby was waiting with Kurt, Blaine and Beth in her arms.

As soon as Rachel was on her feet outside the truck she was pulled into a hug by Shelby.

"Thank god you're safe. When Quinn told us what she saw…" Shelby trailed off as her voice cracked.

Rachel did a double take in her head. Was this the same woman who said she wanted nothing to do with her?

Shelby continued. "I am so sorry for what I said last year. I didn't mean it baby. I knew you would come into your powers and I wanted you to be as normal as you could." Shelby sobbed and Rachel wrapped her arms around her.

"I was never normal but I accept the apology and I never held it against you." Rachel said.

"Hate to interrupt, but you wanna help?" Santana asked as Brittany elbowed her a bit too hard. "Careful Britt, you hit harder than you think."

"Sorry." Brittany said kissing her.

"Hey, sexy times later; carry now." Katie said making the others laugh.

They got all the bags inside and Puck followed Quinn into the kitchen where she was struggling to make a bottle.

"I can take her…if you want." Puck said as Quinn smiled and placed Beth in his arms. "She's beautiful."

"We did a good job."

"Of course we did, we're hot." Quinn smacked his arm lightly as she continued to make the bottle. She put it in the microwave to heat it up and turned to Puck.

"Shelby talked to me while you were helping Brittany and Rachel." Quinn began but was curious as to way Puck was looking at her weird. "What?"

"You called her Rachel."

"So? As I was saying, Shelby talked to me and was wondering if we would like to have Beth back." Quinn said and Puck looked at her as if she was telling the truth and she had better not be shitting him. "I had the same reaction. She told me that she wanted to repair what she had with Rachel and that Beth grows up with her real parents. She said something along the lines of being content as a grandparent though." Quinn said as the microwave beeped. She got the bottle and shook it then tested the temperature.

"Can I try?" Puck asked as Quinn handed him the bottle.

Both were oblivious to the audience they had.

"You didn't have to give her back to make things right with me." Rachel said as Shelby shook her head.

"I knew the second Quinn had her in her arms back at my place that I couldn't keep her." Shelby said. They both kept their voices down as to not disturb them. "It took me awhile to realize that I was trying to replace you then it became reality, I couldn't do that to you or Beth." Shelby said as Rachel hugged her.

"Hey lazy asses!" Kalian yelled from the basement/training room door. "Get down here and start training! Yes that means you too Shelby!"

There were collective groans as they all trudged down to the basement.

"Where are Santana and Brittany?" Blaine asked as the other shook their heads.

"They'll be joining us shortly." Kalian said as Puck and Quinn placed Beth in her carrier in the corner.

When Santana and Brittany did join them Puck smirked at them.

"Open your mouth Puckerman and I'm gonna have you train with Santana this very moment and let her kick your ass and now would be a fair time to tell you that as the alpha here in the house for the wolves she can read your mind." Kalian said.

"How?" Puck asked.

"Your family and her family were a combined pack. I called you guys the LPP when we would talk about you guys."

"LPP?" Rachel asked.

"Lopez-Puckerman Pack." Kalian said as Rachel nodded in understanding. "Now, let's get on with this."

* * *

**Review please. :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I only own one OC name Kalian and a few others that will appear. This is a story about Magic, loss, love and sacrifice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**And as you readers can tell it's pretty AU.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11**

Monday at school the student body was dumbfounded. Santana Lopez was hanging out with Rachel Berry and to shock them even more, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce were with them. They were their own little group ignoring everyone. Kalian was with them but she kept to herself really. She had a job to protect these kids and she would do it anyway she could.

They had just passed Mike Change and Tina Cohen-Chang when Santana and Puck smelled it and Rachel and Kalian felt it. Brittany had her own feeling and Quinn saw it coming.

"I don't feel so good." Tina muttered before fainting. Mike caught her in an instant and his appearance flashed to them.

"Dragon." Kalian whispered and Mike snapped his head to her.

They were all in the nurse's office alone with the door locked and the blinds shut.

"How do you know what I am?" Mike asked standing protectively in front of Tina.

"Calm your ass down Chang." Puck growled.

"You're a wolf." Mike said then he looked at Santana. "So are you."

"And you smell like ash." Santana said.

"And she smells like herbs and spices." Puck said looking at Tina.

Kalian reached out to touch Tina's forehead but Mike's hand lashed out and stopped her. Santana and Puck growled but Brittany and Rachel held them back. "I'm not gonna hurt her, you know that." Mike released her hand and she felt Tina's forehead. "Witches fever." Kalian said.

"What's that?" Brittany said.

"It's when a witch comes into her powers. All of them at once." Kalian said.

"Chang's a dragon and Tina's a witch?" Puck asked as Kalian nodded.

"Is the whole Glee club supernatural?" Quinn asked as Kalian shrugged.

"I haven't met the whole Glee club yet." Kalian said.

"Well you will after school." Quinn cringed rubbing her head. "Why do these visions hurt so much?" Quinn asked.

"Visions?" Mike asked.

"She's a seer." Santana said.

"Powerful one." Kalian added.

"Oh." Mike said.

After school they all gathered in the choir room. Tina had been picked up by her parents and started her packing. Mike called his parents who began to pack up his things as well.

Kalian looked around the room at each and every member. Sam; an elf, Finn; a thunder giant. ("No surprise there." Santana snickered) Artie; a Pegasus as well, Mercedes; a copy cat and Lauren Zizes…

"YOU!" Lauren cried tackling Kalian to the floor.

"Dear god!" Kalian cried as everyone rushed to pull Lauren off Kalian.

"What the hell?" Mr. Schue asked walking in to see the guys holding Lauren back from Kalian.

"Nice to see you again Zizes, thought I never would though." Kalian said as Santana and Brittany helped her up. "How's your brother?" Kalian smirked as Lauren tried to tackle her.

"Fine no thanks to you."

"So I take it you're not on my side?" Kalian asked.

"I'm on the side that will destroy you."

"The neutrals then." Kalian said as she sat down next to Santana and Brittany.

"If you're joining Glee you have to audition Kalian." Mr. Schue said without even noticing his slip up.

"How do you know her name Mr. Schue? You don't have her in any of your classes." Rachel pointed out as Kalian smiled.

"Long time no see Schuester." Kalian said.

"It has been awhile, how long now?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Almost fifty years, how's crazy?" Kalian asked.

"Terri? We're divorced."

"People owe me money then." Kalian chuckled and Mr. Schue frowned.

"You haven't been making bets with the help of seers have you?" Mr. Schue asked as Kalian shook her head.

"Nope, haven't since Zizes." Kalian said as Mr. Schue nodded. "Besides, the seer that I have will only help me if there is something in it for her." Kalian said tossing a smile to Quinn.

"Hold up, all of you are freaks?" Lauren asked.

"Excuse me?" Santana asked.

"Shut up toothpick I already kicked your ass." Lauren huffed.

"I was holding back, I didn't want to kill you."

"So you let her slam you up against lockers?" Puck asked as Santana growled.

"You're one to talk troll." Kalian said as Lauran tried to attack her but Puck and Santana stood in her way.

"Zizes is a troll?" Brittany asked as Kalian nodded.

"An actual one."

"So we didn't have to keep our double lives secret?" Sam asked as Quinn nodded.

"Wow."

"Shut up Elfie." Kalian snickered. "I was waiting till I could actually say that to someone." Kalian giggled.

"You've never met an elf before?" Sam asked as Kalian shook her head.

"I have, just not many of them like it when I call them Elfie." Kalian said. "Something about Wicked. That play is good though."

Quinn slapped her hand over Rachel's mouth before she could go off on a tangent about Wicked. "We know you love Idina and Kristin but please, not today."

"How did she know Rachel was going to ramble?" Mercedes asked.

"Because Quinn's the seer I was talking about." Kalian said. "So copy cat, is that your real form?" Kalian asked as Mercedes nodded.

"It is; why would I want to look like anyone when I love how I look? I enjoy copying powers though." Mercedes smiled.

"Wow. We're all superheroes." Finn said as Kalian smacked her hand to her forehead.

"Not really, Artie's a unicorn."

"Pegasus." Artie corrected and Kalian waved him off.

"I'm using simple terms. Anyway, Finn's a thunder giant, so Rachel the sparks you felt with him were probably actual sparks. Mercedes can copy any power and appearance she wants, Mr. Schue is a retired guardian, Mike's a dragon, Puck and Santana are werewolves, Sam's an elf and Brittany a hunter who didn't inherit her mother's healer abilities, her sister did." Kalian said.

"What are you and Rachel?" Mercedes asked.

"Rachel's a warrior or hunter on her fathers' side and a guardian through Shelby. I'm a guardian as well. Guardians have an array of powers so we could have one or two one day and have five the next, some are temporary and some are permanent." Kalian explained as Mr. Schue nodded.

"So the battle my parents talk about, that's coming?" Sam asked as Kalian nodded.

"We've been rallying forces for about a month now. Lima is going to either be saved or destroyed. We saved it the first time around, but we don't have who we did nearly two hundred years ago." Kalian said.

"We do have my mother and you." Rachel said.

"I was about seventeen when the battle first erupted. The only thing we have is my sword. We have your parents, but some are skipped generations. We'll need Tina's parents if we go through with this though." Kalian sighed.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Tina's mother was one of the witches that helped harness the power to make this sword. There were other weapons made that same day." Kalian said rubbing her temples. "They might not be easy to find in the little time we have." Kalian sighed.

"So we split up." Finn said.

"You don't understand Finn. Quinn's great grandmother had one, I have no idea where it went after she died, Leroy had another he hid, Brittany's mom tossed hers into a volcano, Shelby has one and I have the sword." Kalian said.

"That's four weapons that could be used against us." Quinn said as Kalian shook her head.

"They can only be wielded by those in bloodline to those who created the weapons. My family was the main group, my grandmother refuses to even speak to me anymore so, we have to ask, Leroy, Molly, Judy and Shelby if they have the weapons." Kalian said.

"What are they?" Sam asked.

"A bow and quiver of never ending arrows enchanted to kill whatever the tips come in contact with." They were in awe at that. "I know, I liked them too. Then there were twin daggers, a shield and a staff." Kalian listed. "Leroy had the daggers, Quinn' great grandmother had the bow and arrows, Molly had the shield and Shelby has the staff I believe, she likes to keep me in the dark." Kalian said rolling her eyes.

"It's weird." Quinn commented looking over Sam.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked.

"I don't feel like I need him anymore." Quinn mused and Kalian turned a death glare on Sam who tried to make himself small.

"Oh, she's giving you the death stare; you must have done something stupid." Santana laughed pointing to Sam.

"You used your elfish abilities to keep her close?" Kalian asked pointing to Quinn.

"You have to understand about image here." Sam defended as Kalian's glare hardened and Sam tried to look away.

"Quinn, I'll explain for you. Elves have the ability to make people want them. Most call them players. Get what they want and move on, Sam here played you." Kalian explained and Quinn glared.

"After everything I've gone through that is the last thing I needed." Quinn seethed.

"I turned it off because your true feelings for someone else started flowing through my charm." Sam explained. "I can't tell you who before you ask." He then continued. "Elves can feel the hurt and emotions of others, I thought I could help you feel a bit better and I did then you finally brought up the feelings you have for someone else."

"Thank you." Quinn said. "For the distraction."

"You're welcome."

"Now, I'm going to go check on Tina, I'm sure you know how to drive." Kalian said placing her keys in Santana's hand. She headed to the door then disappeared out of sight.

"Show off." Rachel grumbled. "Not all of us can teleport."

"She isn't teleporting Rachel." Mr. Schue said softly.

"She isn't? But I was with her…" she trailed off.

"She just moves extremely fast." Mr. Schue said. "She's the fastest thing there is to teleporting, it only feels like teleporting because she can phase through things, it's not a power she advertises."

"She knows everything about us yet we know nothing of her." Rachel pointed out.

"Rachel has a point." Quinn agreed.

"How can we really trust her?" Sam asked.

"Get off her case!" Santana shouted. "We don't need to know anything about her to trust her. She's amazing, she gave up her powers to save my life, she'd do the same for all of you. She promised all our parents to make sure we came home alive." Santana defended. "You don't need to know everything about her. You just need to know that she will be there for you as long as you ask her to be. She's been looking after me since I was seven, she's been looking after Rachel since she was born because Shelby asked, she's been looking after Quinn's family for almost a two hundred years, No one asked her to do any of that except Shelby."

"You're close to her?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I'm probably the only one of us that knows her back story and everything. Other than Mr. Schue and Shelby." Santana said.

"Santana's right. There are some things Kalian won't talk about because it upsets her or it will upset you. But Kalian will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." Mr. Schue said.

* * *

When Kalian returned to the house her clothes were charred and she was covered in soot. The rest of New Directions minus Lauren were there.

"What happened to you?" Shelby asked as the others gathered around.

Kalian dropped the weapons and coughed up smoke. "Molly dropped the shield in a volcano; I jumped in and used as much magic as I could to make sure I didn't burn to my death." Kalian explained lifting the elegant gold shield.

"Who gets what?" Sam asked as Kalian handed Brittany the shield, Rachel the daggers, Quinn the bow and arrows and Tina the staff.

"Why do they get the cool weapons?" Finn asked.

"Because, they were made by people in their family, they will be able to use them and I was gonna give Rachel both the daggers and staff but I figured I'd let Tina have something." Kalian smiled.

"Who will look after Beth during the battle?" Quinn asked.

"Shelby and your mother." Kalian answered.

"Now, we have two weeks people, let's get to training." Shelby said as they groaned. "Don't whine, now go." Shelby said using the coach Corcoran voice and they ran to the basement.

* * *

**Review please. :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I only own one OC name Kalian and a few others that will appear. This is a story about Magic, loss, love and sacrifice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**And as you readers can tell it's pretty AU.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 12**

It was the day before hell would open up and the gathering was taking place in Kalian's house. It was crowded and this was coven and pack leaders, team leaders and squadron leaders and the remaining council members and the angel council.

"Ok !" No one listened so Kalian cleared her throat. "SHUT UP!" it was quiet. "Thank you."

"Kalian are you sure this is the best way?"

"Argos, you trusted my parents so trust me."

"You are the only child left from the first battle." Argos said. "You remember it all."

"I'm not the last Argos, the other five were too scared and went into hiding." Kalian said. "But this is how it will be; I want vampires and angels in the first attack." Kalian was cut off.

"Why must angels and vampires go first?" The angel council leader asked.

"Because you can't die that easy, you have exceptional healing and we only have a few healers left and one of them happens to be an eight year old who won't leave mine or her sister's side during the battle."

"And what the baby seer?" one of the vampire coven leaders asked.

"If you are talking about Beth, Shelby will protect her with Judy and if worse comes to worse Santana and I will cause and implosion of the four elements." Kalian said as Santana smirked.

"You are aware it can kill you are you not?" One of the guardian council members asked.

"I'm going to die either way Jasper; you might as well let me go out in style."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"You've seen the possible outcomes Quinn, how many of them involve me living?" Kalian asked.

"Three."

"Out of?"

"Twelve." Quinn sighed.

"Now after the vampires and angels I want all werewolves except for Puck and Santana and Kurt out there with our hunters and warriors." Kalian said.

"What about the dragons?" Mike's father asked.

"The dragons will be our blaze attack. When we send it out all vampires must leave the battle ground and once it is over they can rejoin."

"And us?" Tina's mother asked.

"Wizards and witches I want making sure that none of the evil escapes city limits." Kalian said. "New Directions will stay with me at all times.

"What shall the elves do?" one of their council members asked.

"I want the elves in the trees, nature is your play ground as well as hunting, I want you armed with as many arrows as possible. When you run out I want those sword skills out on the ground." Kalian smiled.

"What of the fairies and dwarves?" a dwarf asked.

"I want you on all sneak attacks with the elves." Kalian said.

"And what of the guardians?" Argos asked as Kalian sighed.

"Guardians will come in after the blaze attack; I want you to find the leader. Copy cats, I need you all to sneak as far in ask you can. Phoenixes, we will have a second blaze attack and I want you in there. Unicorns, your magic exceeds many, I need archers on your backs." Kalian said as the unicorns who are in human form nodded. "As for mages, you know what to do." Kalian looked around. "I know I haven't gone over all the species, but you'll know what to do." Kalian sighed turning and leaving.

* * *

Rachel was heading to her room that night when Quinn caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Can we talk?" Quinn asked as Rachel nodded and they stepped into Rachel's room.

"What is it you wish to speak about?" Rachel asked.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I have ever done in the past." Quinn began and took a deep breath. "And that day Sam said the feelings I had were breaking through, they were for you." Rachel gasped. "When he said it I had a vision. A vision of us, you, Beth and me, we were happy. We're a family in my vision. I know this is a lot but…" Quinn was cut off by soft lips on her own. Her initial shock wore off and she melted into the kiss pulling Rachel closer to her.

"I love you." Rachel breathed out. "I always have. But I was scared."

"I was too and now I'm not scared to admit that I love you too." Quinn breathed out as they heard a moan from across the hall. Quinn smiled. "Looks like Santana and Brittany aren't wasting time."

Rachel smiled and kissed her softly. "I can't do this right now." Rachel began and Quinn frowned. "Right now Quinn, with everything coming tomorrow…when this is over it will be you and me and Beth, no one else, we'll go on a nice picnic. But right now I need to do this without fear of losing you when I just got you."

Quinn nodded. "I understand." She turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn whispered kissing her once more before leaving.

Rachel grabbed her arm. "But if one of us is to die tomorrow we'll regret not doing this."

"Kalian said none of us will die." Quinn said against Rachel's lips.

"You're the seer and you know better than anyone that it only takes a second for the future to change." Rachel said bringing Quinn's hand under her shirt. "I want you to take my virginity tonight Quinn." Rachel husked making Quinn's skin crawl.

Their lips met in a needy passion filled kiss. They both needed this.

* * *

**Review please. :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I only own one OC name Kalian and a few others that will appear. This is a story about Magic, loss, love and sacrifice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**And as you readers can tell it's pretty AU.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 13**

Kalian walked down the hall soundproofing Santana's room on the way and bumped into Puck.

"Sorry." They said simultaneously.

"I wasn't looking." Puck said. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure whoever is having sex has a soundproof room."

"How many so far?"

"Four."

"Who?"

"Tina and Mike, Santana and Brittany, Schue and Shelby." Kalian answered. "You don't really need the image of Kurt and Blaine.

"Didn't need the image of the two heterosexuals but the girl on girl is hot." Puck smiled. "And you're right I don't need the two guys." Puck cringed. "Are Britt and Santana together or something?"

"Yeah, I figured they are, but till they say it who knows and knowing those two, they'll be too caught up in each other to really care what people think."

"How are you so calm?" Puck asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know you're going to die tomorrow and here you are walking around all calm making sure rooms are soundproof for loved ones to have a night together." Puck said.

"I guess I know there isn't anything I should hold onto here." Kalian said as they continued down the hall.

"You never had a loved one here?" Puck asked as Kalian smiled.

"I did, but she was human and met her time." Kalian said softly.

"She?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, there were a few guys but they never lasted as long." Kalian chuckled knowing what Puck was about to ask next. "Yes."

"What?" Puck asked confused.

"You were about to ask me if I wanted to fuck one last time before I die." Kalian smirked seeing the dumbfounded look on his face. "I told you, guardian powers vary."

"Your room or mine?" Puck asked.

"Yours." Kalian answered following him to the other side of the house.

* * *

When morning came everyone was in position and New Directions was in Kalian's getting ready. Kalian had brought Shelby and Beth to Judy and they were getting ready.

"Everyone knows what they're doing?" Kalian asked as they nodded. "Good. Katie you are to stay with Brittany at all times ok?" Kalian asked as the eight year old nodded.

"What are you gonna do?" Quinn asked.

"I should have told you all this from the beginning. Everyone else knows so you should too. The leader off all this evil is my grandfather."

* * *

**Review please. :-)**

**Sorry it's so short.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I only own one OC name Kalian and a few others that will appear. This is a story about Magic, loss, love and sacrifice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**And as you readers can tell it's pretty AU.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 14**

"WHAT!" They shouted.

"I want to make sure he's dead for good this time. My father couldn't do it because it was his father and it cost him his life. I never knew him so it will be easy for me to end him." Kalian said.

"Then I'll get close to him." Rachel said.

"No!" Kalian yelled shocking them all. "No. "She said softer. I promised all of you would come home alive and you will. Even if you can become invisible like your mother it doesn't make you invincible." Kalian said. "You have your orders abide by them." Kalian said. "You'll live if you do."

"How can you be sure?" Brittany asked.

"Quinn's seen as many possibilities; I'm going off the best one." Kalian said. "Now, come on, we're watching from the clouds." Kalian said as they stood in a circle and joined hands.

When they appeared again they were standing on a cloud.

"I thought you didn't teleport." Rachel said.

"I jumped." Kalian smiled.

"How are we not falling through the cloud?" Quinn asked.

"I gave Santana earth and air to live, clouds are made out of water, I made it solid enough for us to stand on." Kalian said. "Now watch." Kalian said.

In the center of town. That's where it originated. A black hole from the ground. Then it happened. Rogue creatures that look horrid charged out.

"GO!" Kalian screamed.

The vampires ran out tearing apart the evil creatures and the cleansing power of the angels destroyed the evil.

"They're getting pushed back." Sam said as Kalian nodded.

"We expected as much." Kalian said as she whistled loudly.

The dragons flew from the trees and Mike cheered them on. The vampires and angels retreated confusing the enemy till the dragon flames engulfed the city from all directions.

"Where are the citizens?" Mercedes asked.

"In a deep sleep in a dimension we created. The only house enchanted to not be there are my own and Quinn's." Kalian said as the smoke began to rise up and Santana swiped her hand out in front of her and an air current blew the smoke away.

The wolves ran in with the vampires and angels. The battle continued and soon enough the battlefield was occupied by all the creatures of good.

"When can we get in there?" Puck asked punching his fist into his open palm.

"Soon Puck." Kalian said looking to Quinn.

"I found him." Quinn gasped. "Your grandfather, he's in the center of all of that." Quinn said pointing to the black hole.

"Ok." Kalian nodded.

The second blaze happened and Kalian brought them to the ground.

"You know what to do and Quinn, keep an eye out for Beth and your mom ok?" Quinn nodded and Kalian smiled hugging her. "I'll never forget you all." Kalian said as Brittany hugged her with Katie.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Katie sobbed as Kalian nodded.

"This is goodbye for all of us." Kalian said hugging Rachel and Tina. "I was glad to have known you all. Even if time was short." She said hugging Finn and Sam. She hugged Kurt and Blaine next. "In such a short time you all managed to gain control over something unknown to you." She hugged Mike and Mercedes. "Don't grieve over my death for long, in death comes rebirth." Santana threw herself in her arms and hugged the shit out of her.

"Why?" Santana asked. "Why can't you live?"

"Everyone has their time Santana." Kalian said rubbing her back. "Take care of Brittany." Kalian turned to Puck who kicked at the ground.

"Do you really have to go at it alone?" Puck asked as Kalian nodded.

"Yes, he is my grandfather I should be the one to end him." Kalian said as Puck scratched the back of his head.

"I wish we could have met on different circumstances." Puck said as Kalian smiled.

"We never would have worked." Kalian said.

"Why?" Puck asked.

"You don't trust me, none of you do, Santana is the only one who trusts me entirely." Kalian smiled. "I guess that's to be expected; I never told any of you about me. When this is over go into the library, there's a desk in the last drawer there are journals, they tell my life story so please don't ruin them." Kalian said.

"I'm not giving up on my visions." Quinn said. "The second I see a different way I'm taking it."

Kalian smiled. "Just like your grandmother, stubborn and hardheaded." Kalian laughed. "She would be proud. But I must go now."

"Wait." Puck said. "If I trusted you would we have worked out?"

"Ask Quinn." Kalian said before disappearing from their sight.

Puck turned to Quinn who nodded. "She is something else." Puck said.

"Ok, everyone, we must get to our duties." Rachel said as they all put in the blue tooth headsets. "Everyone connected?" Rachel asked and they nodded.

"Yeah." Finn said.

"Ok, let's go." Mike said as they charged into battle.

* * *

**Review please. :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I only own one OC name Kalian and a few others that will appear. This is a story about Magic, loss, love and sacrifice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**And as you readers can tell it's pretty AU.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 15**

Kalian cut down anything evil in her path which was a lot considering none of them could see her. She got to the center and found who she was looking for.

"Kalian, I was wondering when you would get here?" he said. He had a Gandalf beard and blue eyes. He was looking around the age of sixty but Kalian knew better than to underestimate that.

"I was hoping you'd stay the fuck away but here you are." Kalian glared bringing the sword up in a defensive stance.

"That sword." Kaios glared.

"Yeah, you remember this." Kalian smirked then disappeared.

"How?"

"Years of practice." Kalian said appearing behind him and lunged but her turned swinging his hand forcing her back.

Kalian flew across the room but kept her grip on the sword.

* * *

Outside Rachel and Quinn were fighting side by side.

"On your left." Quinn said as Rachel swung the dagger and plunged it into the heart of a rogue vampire and swung her left cutting its head off.

"I mean it Quinn. When all this is over we'll have that picnic." Rachel said kissing her softly before cutting the neck of what looked to be a fallen angel.

"I'm holding you to it."

Brittany and Santana were with Puck and Kurt tearing heads off and gutting whatever stood in their way. Brittany found the importance of the shield as she covered Katie with it. It created a force field that protected the holder and those close to them. It also had a blade on the end of the triangle shaped thing.

Puck, Santana and Kurt were communicating in their minds.

'We need to find a way to get in there quick.' Santana said as Kurt and Puck nodded.

'She helped us, now it's time to return the favor.' Kurt said as Blaine appeared over head with Artie who was in Pegasus form. Because Kurt and Blaine were mates they had a mental bond the same with Brittany and Santana.

'We could probably help.' Blaine sent.

'Blaine says he can help.' Kurt communicated.

'I'll burn down a path and you four go.'

"I can take Katie Britt." Artie said. Actually said.

"The horse can talk?" Katie said as Artie nodded.

"Katie, you're gonna go with Artie ok?" Brittany asked as Katie nodded.

Mike flew down in his Chinese serpent dragon form with Tina on his back. "I'll go with them, you guys help Kalian." Tina said helping Katie onto Artie's back before hopping up herself.

Mercedes and Finn jogged up. "What's going on?" Mercedes asked.

"Kalian helped us now we're gonna help her." Brittany said as Quinn and Rachel came up. Quinn had an arrow pulled back and released. The power energy held in the arrow killed three creatures.

"Count us in, I can tell you how to avoid the most trouble." Quinn said pulling another arrow back and firing into an evil griffin and it fell to the ground. Sam ran up and looked at it then joined them.

Mr. Schue ran up to them. "Santana shift into your human form. Don't ask just do it." Santana obliged and she now stood in a leotard in her human form. "Kalian moves as if she's air, you need to harness that through the element of air you have. It feels like teleporting because Kalian used the air to move you all weightlessly, she held onto a bit of the element."

"How do I do that?"

"Focus."

Santana closed her eyes and let the feeling of air wash over her and when she opened her eyes again she was two hundred feet away from the others. She smiled and appeared beside them again. "Let's do this." Santana said with a determined look.

* * *

**Review please. :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I only own one OC name Kalian and a few others that will appear. This is a story about Magic, loss, love and sacrifice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**And as you readers can tell it's pretty AU.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 16**

They joined hands in a circle and Santana focused on her destination. She closed her eyes and when she opened them they were inside the black hole. Mike and Artie landed behind them with Blaine, Tina and Katie.

Kalian was shocked to see them. "What are you doing here?" Kalian groaned pushing herself off the ground.

"Schue knows your secrets." Santana said helping her to her feet as Puck and Kurt shifted forms and lunged at Kaios.

"Don't!" Kalian cried as Kaios raised his hand and forced the two wolves back.

"You helped us let us help you." Finn said throwing a lightning bolt towards Kaios.

"Insolent." Kaios forced it back and Kalian shoved Finn out of the way taking the hit.

"I told you to follow your orders."

"Orders get people killed more than not following them." Sam said.

"I promised your parents."

"And we'll help you keep that promise." Santana said shifting forms and going after Kaios.

"She figured out how to use the elements in her wolf form huh?" Kalian asked as Quinn and Rachel helped her to her feet.

"Yeah." Mercedes said as she conjured a lightning bolt and Finn followed suit and they made another in their other hands. Finn threw the first one and Kaios deflected it. Mercedes threw one of hers the exact same moment Kaios deflected Finn's and soon after they both threw their second bolt. Kaios didn't see it coming and was hit by both bolts.

Kaios stumbled and Santana appeared out of nowhere cutting into his back. Kaios yelled in pain and Mike and Blaine came up and breathed fire.

"Now you're talking. I rely too much on that sword." Kalian said putting the sword in its sheath on her back. She held her hand out and a fireball appeared. She hurled it in her grandfather's direction and it hit him in the chest sending him back. Puck was right there to tackle him foreward and Kurt added by tackling him back.

Sam and Quinn both pulled back and arrow and fired. Kaios deflected Sam's but the magic surrounding Quinn's protected it and it sailed into his right shoulder.

"The other enchanted weapons!" Kaios cried as Rachel charged forward and disappeared from sight.

Rachel reappeared in the air and made an X slash over Kaios' front breaking off his breast plate when she landed. Artie sent a blast of pure energy at Kaios sending him flying across the room into the wall.

"Brittany." Kalian said getting the blonde's attention. "I have a plan." She whispered it to the blonde who smiled and took her left while Kalian pulled her sword out with her right.

Quinn smiled as she watched the plan play out in her head. "Make a path!" She yelled as they all backed away from Kaios. They looked to Brittany and Kalian but the second they did they disappeared only to reappear on the other side of the room. Brittany using the shield to pin Kaios down and Kalian plunged the sword into his heart.

"This is for every living creature you killed in trying to plunge the world into darkness only to act as its savior and ruler." Kalian seethed pulling her sword out and plunged it in through his stomach. "And this if for mom and for dad and Jr." Kalian said pulling the sword out.

"You destroyed me but your uncle is still out there looking for the hybrid child." Kaios smirked before falling to the ground dead.

"Beth!" Quinn gasped as she saw it in her head and Puck took off running. "Kalian don't!" Quinn yelled but Kalian was already out of sight. "Her death wasn't here." Quinn said; her voice cracking.

Santana howled and followed after Kalian.

"We have to go." Tina said gathering a ball of energy in her hand. "This is real teleporting." Tina said with a smile and released the energy. They appeared in the Fabray foyer six seconds before Kalian burst through the door and Rachel moved quick as she dived in front of Judy, Beth and Shelby taking the spear to the chest.

"RACHEL!"

Santana came through the now broken door and tackled the man clawing into him. Kalian grabbed the man and held the sword to his throat.

"Go ahead, do what your father couldn't." Kalian plunged the sword into his heart.

* * *

**I know it's a cliffhanger. And short. **

**Review please. :-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I only own one OC name Kalian and a few others that will appear. This is a story about Magic, loss, love and sacrifice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**And as you readers can tell it's pretty AU.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 17**

All around the darkness began to disappear all the evil creatures retreated into the hell hole. The burning buildings and trees were returning back to normal. The creatures of the earth returned and the houses good as new. The creatures of good cheering as all was restored. But every guardian could feel it. The last three dozen felt the light fading.

"A guardian is down!" Argos gasped.

"Who?" a guardian asked.

"A half blood. Shelby's daughter." Argos said as they took off in the direction they felt the light fading.

Leroy, Hiram, Molly and Aaron followed with the Changs, Evans', Cohen-Changs, Jones', and Abrams'.

They arrived to find the dead body of Kalian's uncle and the barely alive Rachel.

Rachel coughed as she pulled the spear out. Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Puck, Artie and Mike returned to their human forms and gathered around.

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled placing her head in her lap.

"At least I can die seeing your face." Rachel coughed up blood and spit it to the floor.

"Why?" Kalian asked dropping beside her as Shelby dropped on her other side taking one of her daughter's hands.

"You don't have to do anything alone." Rachel said pulling a piece of paper from her pocket. "Your mother asked me to look after you first." Rachel managed to get out handing Kalian the letter.

"Move!" Katie yelled pushing her way to the front. She placed her hands over the wound and the golden glow emitted from her hands. Rachel smiled.

"I'm sorry little one." Rachel said ruffling her hair.

"No!" Katie cried.

"Out of my way." Molly dropped down beside her youngest daughter and placed her hands over Katie's. The glow became brighter but it didn't seem to be doing anything. Brittany placed her hand over her mother and sister's and the golden light grew slightly brighter.

"I thought she wasn't a healer." Judy said.

"Just because she has no healing powers doesn't mean the blood of a healer isn't in her veins." Shelby explained.

"Tina, sweetie, here's a healing spell." Tina's mother said handing her a slip. They joined hands and began reciting the spell.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Santana asked.

"We're giving it all we can; she's the one giving up." Molly said sadly as Kalian's eyes began to close.

"Rach, keep you eyes open please." Kurt cried placing his hand over Shelby's around Rachel's while Kalian took the other. A glow emitted around Kalian and Rachel's hands.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"Guardians have a small healing power." Kalian said.

"Water has healing qualities." Shelby said softly as she grabbed a vase and pulled the flowers out pouring the water onto the wound and Kalian placed one hand over the water and it glowed. Rachel went limp in Quinn's arms.

"No! You promised! You promised, our picnic, you, me and Beth! Don't leave me damn it!" Quinn shouted.

* * *

**I know it's a cliffhanger. And short. **

**Review please. :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I only own one OC name Kalian and a few others that will appear. This is a story about Magic, loss, love and sacrifice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**And as you readers can tell it's pretty AU.**

**This is the last chapter so it's pretty long and confusing near the end, but there is a lot of humor.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 18**

"Rachel."

The voice. So familiar.

"Rachel, time to wake up sweetie."

She opened her eyes and saw dark hair, sapphire blue eyes and a kind face.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm Helios Jr. Kalian's brother. You did good today. But you can't give up. With death comes rebirth. Your friends need you. You need to go back." Helios said.

"Aren't you dead?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, and you are getting there." Helios answered. "You need to get back to Quinn, back to your friends and family."

"Why are you so familiar to me?" Rachel asked.

"Don't you remember?" Helios asked.

"Remember what?"

"When you were six and disappeared."

"That was you?"

"Yes. I am sorry for my abrupt leave but I had to save my sister and Santana."

It came together in Rachel's head. "You died after you left me." Rachel said as Helios nodded with a soft smile. "It's time for you to go back Rachel. Quinn needs you and so does Beth. Kalian already blames herself for my death; she doesn't need to blame her for yours. Tell her that would you? I don't blame her and it's not her fault." Helios said as he began to fade. "And tell Santana it wasn't her fault either."

"I will." Rachel promised.

* * *

"It's closing." Molly sobbed as the wound slowly healed.

"What are we doing men?" Argos exclaimed. "We have healing magic too!" The guardians including Shelby placed a hand atop Molly, Brittany and Katie's.

"Phoenix tears!" Judy exclaimed. "My mother used to carry a vial of phoenix tears to heal wounds."

Blaine was quick to change forms and produce tears that weren't forced. He dropped them into the vase Judy held out. He dipped his head so the tears fell off his beak and blinked out as many as he could. Judy poured what she could into the wound and it began to close faster.

Rachel bolted up then fell back down to Quinn's lap. "Helios." She muttered

Argos and the other guardians looked at her sadly. "Helios is dead." He said sadly.

"Rachel, what are you talking about?" Kalian asked.

"He came to me, says his death wasn't your fault and you need to stop blaming yourself." Rachel looked to Santana. "He said it wasn't your fault either." Santana chocked back a sob as Brittany wrapped her arms around her.

"Get her upstairs Puck, she needs to rest." Kalian said clutching the ladder in her hand.

Puck carried Rachel up the stairs with Quinn at his side.

Kalian looked at the letter and unfolded it reading its contents before gasping.

"What is it?" Argos asked as Kalian shoved the letter in his hands.

"I'll be back!" Kalian yelled.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

Quinn and Rachel sat on the picnic blanket with Beth between them. Rachel recovered fully from the battle after getting a good weeks worth of rest. All the humans were returned and all went on as if the battle never happened. It didn't to them but for those in the battle it did. Everyone read the letter after Kalian had left. It was from her mother who apparently was still alive giving Kalian directions on how to find her and why she gave the letter to Rachel when she hit puberty asking her to look after Kalian when they met.

"Have you heard from Kali?" Rachel asked as Quinn shook her head laying it on Rachel's shoulder.

"Nope, but I can see her. She's safe. It'd be good to hear her voice." Quinn said as Rachel sighed placing her index finger in Beth's hand letting the infant pull at it. "Puck misses her."

"Everyone knows that." Rachel giggled. "Santana threatened to kick him out of the pack because of all his depressed thoughts of her.

"How's training with Santana and Kurt?" Quinn asked looking at the clouds and changing the subject.

"Hard. But I enjoy it. I get to spend time with my mom." Rachel smiled. "Brittany kicked Kurt's ass yesterday though. That was funny." Rachel giggled.

"How's archery with Sam?" Rachel asked.

"Good, I'm better than him now or so his dad says." Quinn laughs.

"I can't believe Kalian left us all her house." Rachel sighed placing Beth on her lap.

"I can."

"Only because you saw it." Rachel said shoving her lightly.

"That may be true but just think of when she's older and running around as a wolf." Quinn said looking down at Beth then laughed at the horrified look on Rachel's face.

Rachel then smiled. "At least she won't be running around invisible."

"That's a good thing."

"What's a good thing?"

They knew that voice. They turned and smiled jumping to their feet; Beth still in Rachel's arms.

"Kalian!" They hugged the brunette and smiled when they pulled away and saw her mother.

"Quinn, Rachel, this is my mother Kaia, mom this is Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry, Shelby, Leroy and Hiram's girl and Quinn's daughter Beth." Kalian introduced as the three shook hands.

"I knew your great grandmother, she was a strong woman. How is Shelby doing?" Kaia asked.

"You can ask her yourself when we get home." Rachel said packing the stuff up.

"After you left everyone moved in with the ok of their parents who visit every weekend." Quinn said as they walked through the small woods to the mansion.

"So I have how many people living with me?" Kalian asked.

"About fifteen now." Rachel answered.

"I always enjoyed a full house." Kaia smiled as they got to the front door.

"Mom!" Rachel called.

"In the kitchen." Shelby replied. "Come join us."

"We have a surprise for you." Rachel said.

"Oh? What is it?" Shelby asked as Rachel stepped into the kitchen.

"All of you have to close your eyes."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Trust me you'll love this surprise." Rachel said but Santana smelt it and so did Kurt and Puck who jumped up.

"Is that?"

"Eye shut!" Rachel yelled and they complied. Rachel motioned for the three to come in and they did. "Ok open."

Everyone opened their eyes and gasped. The shocked looks were replaced by those of excitement and joy.

"KALIAN!" They yelled gathering her in a group hug.

"Ok punks move!" Puck shouted as the other released Kalian and Puck gathered her in his arms pulling Kalian into a world shattering kiss she happily returned.

"Kaia!" Shelby shouted embracing the woman in a hug.

"It's great to see you again Shelby."

"Nearly one hundred years you are in hiding. Where were you?" Shelby asked.

"The land of hope." Kaia answered. "The monks there nursed me to health and I stayed till it was time for me to leave."

They introduced her to the occupants of the mansion and Kaia smiled.

"I heard Brittany had a sister." Kaia said.

"Yeah, but Katie wanted to be home with our parents." Brittany said.

"Kalian where is your sister?" Kaia asked.

"Sister?" Kalian asked confused.

"Yes, where is Judy?"

"She's at her house." Quinn said.

"How am I related to her?" Kalian asked.

"Your father and I had an argument and we were separated for about a year if you don't remember and he met Judy's mother after you saved them." Kaia explained and Kalian looked at Quinn.

"So what you are telling me is that because you and dad split for a short time I got a half sister no one told me about and I'm the cause of my sister and Quinn is my niece?" Kalian asked as Kaia nodded. "I'm so confused."

"It's actually pretty simple." Rachel piped up. "When you saved Quinn's grandmother she met your family correct?" Kalian nodded. "Ok, they had a night of passion and had Judy."

"How old is my mom?" Quinn asked.

"Sixty five years younger than Kalian." Kaia answered.

"That makes her…" Quinn did the math in her head. "One hundred and fifty three!" Quinn shouted.

"I was seventeen when the first battle broke out and I was seventy when it ended or rather toned down, so Judy was five?" Kalian asked.

"Don't confuse yourself Kalian, just keep it simple, Judy is your younger sister and Quinn is your niece and Beth is your grandniece. " Kaia said as Kalian sat down.

"I need a drink." Kalian grumbled as one appeared in front of her. "Thank you Tina." Kalian said twisting the top off and taking a swig.

"Is it ok for her to drink?" Rachel asked.

"I exceeded the drinking age by one hundred and fifty five years." Kalian said.

"But you look seventeen." Rachel argued.

"Cool thing about us and magic is that we can choose how fast we age." Kalian grinned taking a drink from her beer bottle. "And what age we want to look."

"Yeah because if you didn't you'd look like a fossil." Rachel said.

"You calling my mother and your mother fossils?" Kalian asked as Shelby crossed her arms and looked at Rachel.

"No, I mean…you look seventeen, why do you get to drink?"

"Because I'm two hundred and eighteen years old!" Kalian shouted.

"Why are you yelling!"

"Why are you questioning my age, you're making me feel old which makes your mom and my mom feel older." Kalian said.

"Can you two stop?" Kurt asked. "I thought Quinn and Kalian were related not you." Kurt huffed as Mercedes and Blaine nodded.

Rachel and Kalian ignored them as they went on bickering.

"You'd think that in all this Kalian would be the one acting her age." Kaia sighed.

"What can we say, age is just a number." Shelby sighed shaking her head.

"People and the law importantly will mistake you for a teenager, what does your license say?" Rachel asked as Kalian scoffed.

"That's what magic is for and who said I even have a license?" Kalian huffed as Rachel gasped and started nagging her about the importance of a driver's license and respect.

"You need to respect these things Kalian."

"Respect? How about you respect your elders." Kalian said in a Chinese accent drinking her beer.

"Was that a crack at Asians?" Tina asked as Mike shrugged.

"She has a point you should respect your elders."

"But Kalian looks our age." Tina pointed out.

"But she isn't." Mike said and a debate broke out between them.

"I don't get it." Brittany said. "How is Kalian so old but she looks so young?"

Everyone just looked at her. Wasn't this just explained? It didn't matter they all broke out into laughter anyway.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asked as they shook their heads.

"But seriously, you shouldn't drink anyway, it causes cancer in the liver." Rachel said and Kalian shook her head taking a swig of her beer.

**END**

* * *

**Review please. :-)**


End file.
